tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Where the Slag Did You Go?
Log Title: Where the Slag Did You Go? Characters: Bombshell, Decepticon Medicdroid, Windshear Location: Repair Bay - Trypticon Date: November 08, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Bombshell Recovers and is chastised about leaving Windshear behind. Category:2014 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP ''As logged by Bombshell - Thursday, November 08, 2012, 10:33 PM ------------------------------------------------- Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon :This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The souless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyeilding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reasurring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. :A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. ;Contents: * Windshear * Bombshell * Decepticon Medicdroid * Laptop Computer * Envoy * Recharge Station <> Slugfest says, "eeee, pay?" <> Hubcap says, "The Dweller hears all." Bombshell sits up painfully, looking around the room. <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, "Then tell him, I'll be back..." Windshear looks over at Bombshell, "Where the slag did you go?" Bombshell looks over, neck creaking. "To try to get reinforcements." Windshear looks like hes been chewed on, bit, punched, chewed on some more, bit, shot, did we say chewed on? something huge bit him across the middle and it wasn't a dinobot. Bombshell is merely pockmarked and partially melted. <> Hubcap says, "He knows." Windshear twitches a wing slightly as he takes in the Insecticon's explanation, "Right.. all the way to here?" Bombshell says, "Should.. report in." He looks back at Windshear. "No one was available at Darkmount." Windshear holds his hand up as a pause while he replies on his comm. <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, "Fine! I got your number too, Autobot..." <> Ace Pilot Windshear is mad. Bombshell turns painfully, and brings up a recorder. Windshear looks at Bombshell, "Oh really? What about Shockwave?" Bombshell rasps, "Not home. Out. Something else must have been going on." <> Hubcap may well be considered insane... Bombshell is too tired and in too much pain to lie effectively. Windshear just stares at Bombshell as proverbial crickets chirp in the background.... Bombshell turns back to the recorder then, and flips it on. He says, "Bad things below Cybertron." "Stop fidgeting -- least you didn't get picked up like a giant chew bone and chomped... do you have any idea what you left me to contend with? Exactly! Bad thing below Cybertron! Look I'm brave, I'm tough but I'm not that stupid!" Windshear says. Bombshell turns to look at Windshear. "Might I continue?" he asks deadly. Windshear vents some air from his battered intakes as he glances to a repair drone working on his stomach for a moment, "Go ahead." he says quietly at length. "Thank you," Bombshell tells Windshear, and then turns back to the camera. "I was drawn there by the virus, and though I now have been given the cure, I could still feel the pull of the hunger there." Windshear looks over to say something and then realizes Bombshell is making a report. He closes his mouth and just listens. Bombshell continues, "We went to stop it, but its minions were too powerful, and I was almost destroyed. I withdrew to report back, so the Decepticons could be warned." Windshear rolls the focusing lenses in his optics at that comment. Bombshell says, "Something has been awakened, and Cybertron may be in peril." Windshear looks at Bombshell, "May? May? Excuse me? Oh that's right -- you weren't there when all the bad things under Cybertron came after me all at once! NO you werent." Bombshell turns slowly to Windshear, looking at him with tired, near-dead optics. Windshear looks back wtih dark red tired optics, "Whut? It's the truth." Bombshell says, "Obviously, Windshear will have more to report. Bombshell out." Bombshell reaches over and switches off the recorder. Windshear snorts, "Yea I've got more to report, cause I was there for the whole thing unlike /some/ who were suppose to help me." he looks at Bombshell, "I should not have given you the partial cure, let you wander around like some bug zombie for the rest of your cycles.." Bombshell rasps, "I'm sure Venom would have insisted." He lays back down painfully, and reaches over to hit the switch to upload the recording. Windshear realizes he's being an aft and vents some more air out of his intakes, "Look, I don't normally ... whine like this ok? You have no idea what happened down there. Everyone just left me there -- really annoyed me you know. Seriously, Bombshell I needed you there and you just .. left..." Bombshell says, "I was badly injured. I wouldn't have been any use to you anyway." Windshear glancea at the damage left on himself. "I stay and fight until I can't anymore. I thought under the circumstances you might have done the same in this instance." Bombshell rasps, "I tried controlling the Uber-Seeker. He just laughed it off. Literally. Dying there would have done no good. The Decepticons needed to be warned." "You were made from me, you did not have the power to control him. Im the only one that had a chance to control him -- but its moot now, the Dweller ate him. Yes they needed to be warned but ..." Windshear pauses. Not much he can say about that really. Bombshell rasps, "The Dweller... ate him? He has really risen, then?" He lays back and lets the medicdroids work on repairing him. Decepticon Medicdroid works on patching up Bombshell's injuries. >> Decepticon Medicdroid finishes the repairs on Bombshell. << Windshear nods, "Yes he really has risen -- as well as a host of other techno- organics with him." The droids work quickly, replacing panels melted by the Uber-Seeker and eaten away by the nano-virus. Bombshell staring at the ceiling, Bombshell intones, "What do you recommend we do?" His optics narrow as he remembers suddenly something he overheard between Starscream and Windshear. He files that little tidbit away for analysis and use later. Windshear thinks for a moment, "Well, the Dweller knows now I am not fully under the control of his nanovirus. Going back down there to blend in with the natives wont work. First thing we have to do is get out of here and see what hes done already. Then go from there." he starts thinking on what all the Dweller could have possible done in the short time hes been on the surface. The energon stockpiles, the neutrals -- all fodder for him to continue building his army and hsi strength. Bombshell nods, listening except when he is shut down briefly so the droids can replace his fuel pump and flush out the remaining dead virus. Windshear stops talking as he sees Bombshell has been taken offline. He lays there thinking on how best to deal wtih this threat to them and their homeworld as the drones assigned to him keep working. Bombshell comes back online after the repairs are done and the medics close his golden chest. He looks over at Windshear. "Did I miss anything?" He looks much better already, and seems to be getting his old color and voice back. Windshear looks back at Bombshell, "No." he notices the color and voice returnign to the Insecticon. That wont be the case with him he knows. But he has no color to speak of so thats ok. And his voice doesnt really sound any different for the perminant changes the nanovirus did to him. Hes not concerned about it really. "How good are your Insecticon clones?" he asks suddenly. Bombshell rasps, "Trashed, but once I re-energize I'll be able to generate more. Why?" Windshear asks, "Is it possible to use them to infiltrate the undead mechs? You know their capibilities better than I so you tell me." Bombshell rasps, "... possibly. If they fail, it's no loss to us. It might be worth a try." Windshear nods, "They can adjust their size, right? If so send them in small to be our optics and audios and find out exactly what they are doing and how strong they are." Bombshell nods. "My idea exactly. Give me a bit to recover and I'll send them in." Bombshell is mainlining a LOT of energon. The ordeal must have left him dangerously low. Windshear says, "Take the time you need to be back at full specs, Bombshell. You are going to need it." he can sense the massive amount of energon the Insecticon is taking into himself and can feel the pull of it. It doesn't really bother him and its not strong but he knows hes been altered now. ITs what he can do with it that is the question. Bombshell lays back again. "Full strength isn't necessary... just enough to run my clone generators. They take a lot of energy, and I'm not sure at what range I can send them. I may have to return to Cybertron." Windshear thinks for a moment, "They will home in on that. Setting up on Cybertron is not the best way to go but there is no other choice. Perhaps there is a way to sheild the energy output of your generators." Bombshell nods, staring upward as he thinks. "Perhaps Shockwave or Soundwave can help with that." Windshear nods, "I'm sure they can. Get with either of them, probably Shockwave since this is happening on Cybertron and see what they can do to help you." Bombshell rasps, "Very well. As soon as I am able, I will travel to Cybertron and consult with Cyclonus and Shockwave." Windshear pulls over a computer terminal and begins on his report. "Go when you are fully recovered." he says and turns on the computer. Bombshell nods quietly, and zones out while his body recharges and reknits.